Protection (A Pokemon Love Story)
by Pikachette
Summary: This Is My First piece of writing, I hope you give me a chance.


**Hello! :) This is my first "Story" and I want to show my writing to the world, but first I'm going to do it with a Pokemon story.**

**This is the Story of a Lilligant named Lillian, her daughter, a Petlili named Rose, and Lillian's neighbor, Jace, a Lucario who has a crush on Lillian, and Lillian's ex, Shadow, a Duskinor.**

**I hope you enjoy my story.**

Lilligant was reading a book in her chair in her flourishing green house, when she heard a knock on the door ^I wonder who that is?^ she thought, she walked to the door curiously, when she opened the door it was not surprising to see Jace, "Hello Lillian, it's wonderful to see you." Jace thought ^She's so beautiful^ he thought. "Come in!" said Lillian, cheerfully, ^It's always been nice to see Jace, ever since my divorce with Duskinor, he's also been able to take care of Rose when I haven't been around^ Jace entered in smiling at her kindly. " !" yelled Rose "Hello Rose." Jace said smiling, getting on one knee. "I've missed you so much!" Rose cheered, and did a little dance for Jace. "Now, now, Rose don't lose your breath." said Lillian, she smiled calmly, "Now you have to go outside and play, you need the sun." "Okay!" Rose ran out the door only to almost be hit by a black van. "Rose!" Lillian ran to her daughter with Jace following, "Are you okay, my dear?" Rose nodded "That was scary..." Lillian frowned, who was pale in fear "Lets go back inside, I don't want to be a risk of her getting run over." Lillian put Rose in her arms and walked inside with Jace. A few hours later Rose was put to bed and was only Jace and Lillian. "That was terrifying to see Rose like that." Jace said "She's like a daughter to me, I would be nervous to see her hurt." Lillian was slightly surprised to see how much he cared about Rose "You really care that much for her?" Lillian asked "I care about you and you daughter, I never want to see either of you, and if you may be hurt, I would protect you." Lillian looked away and blushed ^He's so sweet^ she thought, she got up and poured herself a glass of water and she looked at him "Do you want anything do drink?" Jace shook his head "I only need you, Lillian." "Jace..." Lillian was shocked at what he just said, when Jace walked up to her "I love you Lillian, your the most beautiful woman I have ever met." he stroked her cheek, and they locked lips, he wrapped his arms around her, when he was done, he and her were in shock of what he had done, Jace, embarrassed of his actions and ran out of Lillian's house. "Jace..." she said quietly.

During the night, she lied in her bed, she could not sleep because she was thinking of Jace, she tried to organize her feelings, pace back and fourth afraid she and him may end brokenhearted and have a strong hate for one another, or blossom into a beautiful love and happy life. She was afraid of what to do, and right when she decided, she heard a smash through the window. She heard a young scream, and knew who it was, she ran upstairs to Rose's room to see a knife to Rose's neck, and the knife was held by Shadow "Oh Lillian, I have loved you for so long." "What are you doing, Shadow!" Lillian yelled with tears in her eyes "It's simple..." Shadow began "If you don't come and live with me, I will kill Rose." "Why?!" She burst into tears "Because I love with you, you just have to love me." Shadow grinned with Lillian mortified "I will never live with you!" "Okay, bye Rose..." As Shadow was about to kill Rose, Shadow was kicked to the ground, with Rose falling out of his grasp, and in the night appeared Jace "Lillian, leave!" "But what about you?" Lillian said "I'll be fine, just go!" Lillian ran off with the daughter in her arms, and Shadow looked at Jace angrily "She does not love you Jace, she loves me!" "You were forcing her too." Jace said and a fight began. Shadow jumped on Jace and attemped to stab him, but continuously missed, when Jace bucked off Shadow and tackled him down the stairs, the rumble caused a candle to fall and the house started to blaze, Jace and Shadow were throwing punches, and Shadow knocked Jace to the ground "I'm going to enjoy this." Shadow grinned and he stabbed Jace in the stomach. "GAH!" Jace screamed until he heard police sirens, Shadow looked at him "NO!" Shadow ran out of the house, only to get caught by the Police, "NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!" Shadow yelled as the police drived off, leaving the fire men to take out the fire and Jace started to limp out of the house. "Jace!" Lillian yelled and she ran up to him "Jace, your hurt." "No I'm not." He tried to take his hand off the wound but could not, "Jace...thank you, for saving Rose's life." "I told you, I would always protect you two." he stroked he cheek and the both blushed, and once again, locked lips under the starry skies.

END

**Thank you for reading my story! Please review and comment!**


End file.
